


of Time Lords and Other Unworldy Things

by DovahCourts



Category: Inspector Gadget - Fandom
Genre: Australian vs British humor, Doctor Who AU haha, Gen, Insults, Time Lord Gadget, there's a lot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:00:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27599942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DovahCourts/pseuds/DovahCourts
Summary: AU where Gadget is a Time Lord
Kudos: 1





	of Time Lords and Other Unworldy Things

**Author's Note:**

> I don't write much, I just draw and do incorrect quotes

Gadget crawls out from underneath damaged Gadgetmobile, "Jesus-- fuckin' Christ. Urk- *cough* "OI! You there-- *cough* You lot... Y'have enough time to help some poor bloke?" he shouted, straining his voice as he cringed at the pain surging through his back. "I don't even have any bloody bones," he uttered, before coughing one more time, which... ended up in a lot of blood coming out of his mouth. **_Fuck, I'm losing a lot of blood. Bit--- knackered._** the world turns dark.

Someone runs towards him, she shouts "John! John!" she stops. "Oh my God-- John wake up!"

"Brenda, he's severely injured, he needs medical attention."

"No! He can heal quicky! I saw it once, a harpoon--"

"Bring him to the hospital, Brenda."

".... Okay."

\---

Gadget woke up with coughing fit, his hair that was usually in a ponytail drapes over his shoulders and face. "Where the- *cough* -bloody hell am I?" he rasped, massaging his throat. His eyes widened, he looks around frantically for his coat. Sighing in relief when he saw it hanging there, hopefully... his Sonic Screwdriver is still in the pocket.

Brenda comes in, "John, are you OK? The Gadgetmobile is totaled, haha, I'm pretty sure if the car was sentient... it will be in a _lot_ of pain, and very whiny about it too." she jokes, turning over to Gadget who was snickering.

"Yeah, I'm alright, luv. Why am I here anyways? I can heal myself-"

"Ah... someone told me to bring you here. You did lose a lot of blood, more than usual. It's-"

"Yeah, I know. 'It's a bloody miracle' that I'm still kicking and breathing." he sighs "Think you can fix the Gadgetmobile? You did built the bloomin' thing."

Brenda's quiet, Gadget narrows his eyes. "You see, John. It's beyond repair."

"Bloody hell. That ruddy git of an Aussie Claw is." he sneers, clenching his fists.

"I'm not even surprised."

"The bloody bastard rammed his car into mine! Now that I'm still alive I oughta give him a taste of his own medicine. I'll run him over! Yeah, that'll teach him!"

"No! You're not going to run him over. That's bad." Brenda sighs, glaring at Gadget. Who tried to put on his best Puppy Dog Eyes face. Which quickly turned into a frown

"... fine." he groans " ... I'll run over his leg." he blurts out

"No." Brenda scolded, waving her index finger at the pouting Gadget. She stands up and opens a drawer, picking up neatly folded clothes. "Here are your clothes, you heal fast so it's best I let out out of the hospital."

"Thank you, luv." Gadget chirped, standing up. His knees wobbled and he fell onto Brenda's arms, "How long was I out?"

"10 years." Brenda says in a deadpan tone, which earned a shock and scared look from the man she's holding, she chortles "I'm just kidding! You were in a coma for... about a month."

"That makes it... slightly better. Well, I'm off for some unfinished business." Gadget stands up, regaining his balance, grabbing his clothes and coat. He stops, looking up at the red-hair before him. "Uh... Brenda, can you leave the room for a bit?" he asks, giving her a nervous smile.

Reluctantly, she leaves the room.

\---

Brenda lays against the wall, jumping a bit when Gadget comes out. " _Now_ , I'm ready." he declares.

**Author's Note:**

> It was 10 days since Gadget passed out from blood loss and now it's 0


End file.
